The Whispers
The Whispers is a R&B-Dance vocal group from Los Angeles, California, with a consistent track record of hit records dating back to the late 1960s. The Whispers were inducted into theVocal Group Hall of Fame in 2003,[1] and were winners of the Rhythm and Blues Foundation's prestigious Pioneer Award in 2008.[2] By popular vote, the group was inducted into The SoulMusic Hall Of Fame at SoulMusic.com in December 2012. Career[edit source | editbeta] The Whispers formed in 1964 in Watts, California. The original members included twin brothers, Wallace "Scotty" and Walter Scott, along with Gordy Harmon, Marcus Hutson and Nicholas Caldwell. After Harmon had his larynx injured in a drunk driving accident in 1973, he was replaced by former Friends of Distinction member Leaveil Degree. Scotty Scott's fluid, melodic voice is featured on virtually all of their hits. The group scored many hits on the R&B and Billboard Hot 100 charts throughout the 1970s and 1980s, and they hit #1 on the Hot Dance Club Play chart in 1980 with "And the Beat Goes On / "Can You Do the Boogie" / "Out the Box". In 1987, they enjoyed a brief tenure in the Top 40 when "Rock Steady" became their first Top 10 success on the Hot 100, reaching #7, while also capturing the #1 spot on the R&B chart. Although they recorded mainly in Philadelphia in the early to mid '70s, most of their studio work since has been done in Los Angeles. Their most successful period was in the 1980s with SOLAR Records (Sound Of Los Angeles Records), which was run by their manager at the time, Dick Griffey. The Whispers later established their own production company, Satin Tie Productions, through which they released their independent 2006 album "For Your Ears Only." The group opened Game 2 of the 1989 World Series at Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum with their rendition of the National Anthem. Marcus Hutson left the group in 1992 due to prostate cancer. According to the Whispers' website, when Hutson died of it in 2000, they vowed to never replace him, and now perform as a quartet. Jerry McNeil resigned his position as keyboardist in the latter part of 1993 in order to spend more time with his family. Band members[edit source | editbeta] *'Wallace "Scotty" Scott' (born September 23, 1943, Fort Worth, Texas) *'Walter Scott' (born September 23, 1943, Fort Worth, Texas) *'Marcus Hutson' (born January 8, 1943, St Louis, Missouri, died 2000) *'Nicholas Caldwell' (born April 5, 1944, Loma Linda, California) *'Leaveil Degree' (born July 31, 1948, New Orleans, Louisiana) *'Grady Wilkins' — musical director, vocals, keyboards *'Emilio Conesa' — guitar *'John Valentino' — saxophone *'Jamie Brewer' — bass *'Melvin Coleman' — bass *'Dewayne Sweet' — keyboards *'Magic Mendez' — keyboards *'Reggie Rugley' — keyboards, programming *'Dante Roberson' — drums Discography[edit source | editbeta] Studio albums[edit source | editbeta] Holiday albums[edit source | editbeta] Live albums[edit source | editbeta] Compilation albums[edit source | editbeta] Singles[edit source | editbeta] Legacy[edit source | editbeta] *"Can't Help But Love You" was sampled by Mobb Deep on their promotional single Drop a Gem on 'em. *"And the Beat Goes On" would later be sampled on Will Smith's 1998 song, "Miami". *It can also be heard in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; on the fictional radio station Fever 105; it is available on the game's additional merchandise item called Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set. *The Rippingtons recorded a version of "Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now" on their CD album, Brave New World. The recording included samples of both "And the Beat Goes On" and "Rock Steady". *"No Pain, No Gain" would later be sampled on Surkin's 2008 track "Next Of Kin". *"So Good" was sampled by Madlib for Madvillain's "Eye Featuring Stacy Epps" Awards and recognition[edit source | editbeta] The Whispers were inducted into The Vocal Group Hall of Fame in 2003. The Whispers were winners of the Rhythm and Blues Foundation's prestigious Pioneer Award in 2008. SoulMusic Hall Of Fame at SoulMusic.com[edit source | editbeta] *Inducted: Group Or Duo* (December 2012) Category:Artists Category:Bands